Imprisonment
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: The Yami's, seto, some other YGO characters, and OC are in prison, The hikari's Jou, other YGO characters and OC are the screws. Better summary inside. Yaoi. YxY MxM BxR SxJ
1. New Prisoners

A/N- This is my first fic ever so don't flame me please. The Yami's, Seto, Honda Otogi, Mai, Bandit Keith, Pegasus and some of my characters are in a special prison for some of the worst criminals around. The Hikari's, Jounouchi, Isis, Anzu, Shizuka, Shadi and some of my other characters are the screws, although they are all young, they are extremely good cops.

This fic contains, yaoi, the pairings are Yami x Yugi, Malik x Marik, Bakura x Ryou, and Seto x Jou. There is probably going to be Anzu bashing, but not sure yet. Review and tell me if you want it or not.

Yugi: She wants to prove to her sister that she can write fics as well. Her sister has read some of her fanfics that she writes in her spare time at school and she says that nobody will ever like her stories.

Lisa: That's right, she says I'll never write anything good, and I'll never get one review sniffs. I've read loads of other people fic. Everyone is so talented!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did but I don't sadly

Yami: I'm glad you don't with your attitude you will kill off all the characters.

Lisa: Pouts I'm not that bad am I? And I wouldn't kill off all the characters!

Yami, Yugi: rolls eyes what ever.

Lisa: growls anyway here is the fic

'is thinking'

"is talking"

Imprisonment

Chapter One - New prisoners

Yugi ran through the streets of Domino to meet his two friends Ryou and Malik. He was late as it was. Running past the food shops he began to feel really hungry, he couldn't have any breakfast that morning because of the hurry he was in. In the windows they were many types of bread and cakes. Yugi needed one, he was so hungry. He went inside and bought a bun with the Dark Magician on it He quickly left the store and ran to meet his friends.

Finally reaching Domino park he saw Ryou and Malik waiting for him beside a large oak tree.

"About time Yugi. Jou passed by here a little while ago, he's already gone to the prison he said he would see us there." Malik said walking forward to meet Yugi with Ryou not far behind.

"So what's this about new prisoners coming? About time we had some new ones, maybe they can take control over Honda and Otogi." Yugi panted out of his uneasy breathing.

"Who knows lets just get there on time for once." Ryou spoke edging the two forward toward the work.

After finally reaching the prison and signing they met with Jou and the others.

"About time guys, boss isn't here yet." Jou shouted across the hall to the three who just came.

"Hi Jou, shouldn't the cells be open by now?" asked Malik.

"We was waiting for you lot to come." Anzu said stepping from one of the corridors, locking the gate behind her. "And Jou, there are new prisoners coming, make sure Scar and Panther don't get to them."

"It's ok Anzu, stop worrying, Remember when Mai came two years ago (A/N - Don't ask how they became cops at such a young age, because I don't know myself.) Scar and Panther didn't go near her."

"I guess. Well anyway we need to get unlocked."

They then spilt up to unlock the cells so the prisoners could have breakfast.

Just outside the prison, in a white van was four new coming prisoners. "This stinks! What did we do to get a dam transfer to a so called special prison."

"If I recall Bakura we have escaped from, um…"

"About ten prisons." Marik butted in upon seeing his friends confusion.

"Yeah, this one is supposed to be escape proof. Makes me laugh, you can escape from

anywhere." Bakura added. The other two just laughed.

"How many years have we got now then?" Asked yami, not really knowing how long they had to serve in prison

"It 15 years now." Seto said, finally speaking through there whole trip here.

"15? I can't stay in there that long." Bakura jumped up and shouted.

"Then we just esc…" Marik started, but didn't finish as the door of the van opened revealing a man with blonde hair, dark blue eyes that resembled Seto's, he wore a police uniform, and a badge on it that stated Daniel Prescott.

"Shizuka, Shadi bring them into the prison."

"Yes sir" They both spoke and told the prisoners to come forward.

They were led through a door into the main corridors, and into a room to have there photo's done. (A/N - don't know what you call them things were you have the board held up and have shots done of you, if anyone knows please tell. Thanks.)

Bakura went first and sat on a chair behind a table and had his pictures done. Marik went next, followed by Seto, the finally Yami.

"If you four would now follow us we will take you to your cells." Shizuka said in her usual sweet voice. The four obeyed and followed Shizuka and Daniel through the corridors with Shadi at the rear.

Back in the dinner hall, Honda and Otogi along with Mai was causing chaos yet again. They were throwing the food at all the screws. Malik was getting seriously stressed out with them. Really it wasn't his job to act, Yugi reminded him of this. Angry as hell, Malik stormed out of the dinner hall with Yugi, Ryou and Jou following him

"Malik come on, you can't sit out here all the time" Ryou said trying to calm down Malik.

"Malik come on, you know them lot always act like that in a morning." Jou said sitting next to Malik.

"Yeah I no but. There just so well, stupid, annoying bastards. I wish they could get a transfer to another prison. I might ask Daniel if I can actually act against them in a morning."

"Malik, you know we are not allowed to do anything at breakfast, beside if things did ever get extremely bad, Hano and Jera will sort it out, after all they are in charge of the dinner halls." Yugi said wiping some cereal bits off Malik's shirt.

"But Yugi," Malik started

"Good morning boys." Daniel said approaching the four.

"Good morning boss, what's up?" asked Jou, standing up and brushing some crumbs off himself.

Back inside Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto had just completely shut Honda and Otogi up. Mai had gone to the bathroom moments before the four stopped the riot.

"Who are you four?" asked Otogi.

"Im Marik, the tri colour haired one here is Yami, the one with White hair is Bakura and that's Seto. Who are you two then?"

"Im Otogi, and this is Honda, why did you four stop all the fun?"

"Because it's…" Seto started but was drawn away from the question at hand by a certain blonde walking through the newly opened gate. Marik noticed his sudden stop in speech when the blonde entered.

Bakura, Marik and Yami, who also noticed the four boys and Daniel, who they met earlier, come through one of the gates, that surrounded the dinner hall.

"Who are them four." Asked Marik who had took interest in one of the four, who appeared to look like himself but more innocent and pure hearted.

"Who them. They are some of the screws here. The blonde haired one they call Jou which is short for Jounouchi, he is the loudest of that group, and he's quite strong for 16. The light haired blonde, brown one there is Malik, he is also loud but he is more skilled, he finds it hard to control his temper though. In here there has been about 5 serious injuries because he's lost his temper, Otogi there is one of them, he got his leg and arm broke because of him. That White haired one is called Ryou, he is shy, he doesn't shout too much, and he is always the one to calm down his friends. Finally that tri colour haired one is Yugi, he is quite open about some things with his friends, he will always stick up for them as well. Yugi isn't very strong or anything, but if he's in trouble people will stick up for him, and he is also the most understanding of the group. One thing he is though is an extremely powerful and skilled duelist. Malik and Jou are also skilled duelists. I don't think any of them have ever lost one duel."

"Thanks. You two seem like ok people, This Shizuka person is meant to be getting us four a cell. We refused to be split up so she said she would sort something out. That was about half an hour ago."

"Don't worry, that Shizuka lass sticks to everything she says or promises, you'll get your cell together. Oh and don't pick or her or anything. She is Jou's sister if anything happens to her he goes on a rampage."

"Thanks for the warning, anything else we should know about any of the other screws?"

"Yeah watch out for Hano and Jera as well, them two make quite a team together. Their tactic is to get things out of people, not by force but by words, they do it strangely. Them two are rather weird."

"Who are Hano and Jera?"

"Do you see that Pink haired girl over there with the pink eyes, the one with the bow in her hair that stands up on top of her head. That's Hano, The one on the opposite side of the room with the Blue hair with black highlights in it and dark eyes is Jera. Them two are quite the pair together, when they are separate there nothing. But they watch out for each other."

"Otogi you haven't told them about Scar and Panther."

"Oh yeah, Scar and Panther are what all us prisoners call them, some of the screws call them that too. Watch out for them. You never want to be alone with them. They find a way to get under you skin, a bit like Hano and Jera but Scar and Panther work on fright. They are like monster who feed off frightening people."

"So how did they get there nicknames?" Asked Seto curiously.

"Scar got his nickname because, if you look over there, he has a big scar across this face, and the people who made the nickname thought it was appropriate because after someone has been with them two there soul would be destroyed, so they called him scar. Panther on the other hand was named that when he joined up with scar, nobody knows why they called him that. The three who named him that got a transfer to a regular prison about a year ago."

"So who is panther then?" asked Seto again.

"The one stood next to scar who is staring at that girl there. Probably their next victim. I feel sorry for the poor lass, she has already been threatened by them once. They scared her half to death."

"Why is she in here? She looks so young and she doesn't look like the type to be in here."

"Well her name is Sarah. She is in here because she killed two of her friends, she says it was an accident, then she escaped from jail so she was re-caught and brought here. She is only 12 years old now as well."

"12! Then how old are you two?"

"We're both 17 nearly 18. What about you four?"

"were all 17 and…" Marik started but was cut off by a girl with raven black hair, and blue eyes.

"That's Isis you four, she's one of the screws. She is Malik's sister, but she's calm and stuff like Yugi and Ryou. She is our person officer, along with Anzu."

"Honda I do not need a personal introduction."

"Sorry mam."

"Anyway, you cell is ready for you four, follow me." The four obeyed. They picked up there belongings and followed Isis down the corridor of doors that linked to other prisoners cells.

"Your cell is coming up now. We are going to find you all a personal officer. It won't be Scar or Panther though, I expect Honda and Otogi have already told you about them."

"Yeah. They told us about everyone here." Seto replied

"Well here is you cell, put you stuff here and go down to the dinner hall for your breakfast."

The four nodded and Isis left them in there cell.

Lisa: so how was the first chappy? I hope it was ok.

Yami: YOU DIDN'T LET ME MEET YUGI!!!!

Lisa: That will come later!!! Slaps Yami for shouting at her

Yami: hold cheek better let me see my hikari in the next chappy

Lisa: You'll have to wait and find out. skips off

Yami: She's hopeless. Please review her work or she won't do the next chappy.


	2. Personal Officers Oppointed

Lisa: Cool, I'm liked, my first fic and cool! (dances around like an idiot)

Malik: Have I come at a bad time?

Ryou: Maybe we should leave her too it.

Malik: Since Lisa won't do the disclaimer, she doesn't own Yugioh, only the story plot.

Yami: Like I said before good thing she doesn't

Malik: Ok here's chappy 2 of her fic, hope you enjoys.

……………………………….............

Chapter two

Personal officers

……………………………….............

In the office room, the prison officers had one of their meetings whilst the prisoners ate their lunch with Hano and Jera on patrol.

"Governor, Hano found traces of apple pips and cores, also covered with sugar. She says she thinks that hooch is been made somewhere within the prison." Malik said, not really knowing if what the pink haired girl had said was true.

"We can't take any chances. Have the prison cells searched. If anything is found report back immediately. Now go search." The governor known as Daniel replied.

"Governor, what about the four new ones. They need personal officers." Isis pointed out.

"We will appoint them with them soon." He replied and walked out into the dinner hall to see Hano.

………………………………...........

In the dinner hall the prisoners were lined up to retrieve their lunch. Three prisoner girls stood in the kitchen serving everyone. One had scarlet eyes that match her highlighted blond hair, she was a chubby small girl with yellow teeth that obviously hadn't been brush in months, perhaps even years. (A/N: Reminds me of my little sister, hers are disgusting.) She was known as Hilary The next was a tall, slim girl with sky blue eyes, long brown hair that hung down her back in a pony-tail. This one known as Hannah. The last had mysterious brown eyes with shoulder length raven hair, she was small and quite slim, and was Raven.

In the dinner line, for once Otogi and Honda stood quietly. Marik, Bakura, Yami and Seto stood behind them talking.

Ever since the four new prisoners had arrived earlier that day the two boys Otogi and Honda hadn't caused much trouble.

Mai came running up to the six of them from where the screws where talking.

"Honda, they know." she said in a low whisper

"Know what? Mai, what have you heard?" Honda replied. The last sentence in a mock voice.

"They know that Hilary, Hannah and Raven have the hooch stored in the kitchen."

"What? How did they find out?" Asked Otogi almost shouting.

"Well, not exactly, but they are checking out the prison, having a full search. Hano found traces of apple cores and sugar on them, the key ingredients we used."

"Wait one minuet, are you telling me you have hooch stored?" Marik asked licking his lips.

"Yeah, if they don't find it you can have some." Honda replied and continued "The only one who used the apples to help us was, Pegasus and Keith, they are so foolish."

"Want me to go get them, their at the back of the line." Mai asked.

"Yeah, but not yet, we eat first."

………………………………...........

Yugi and Ryou were put on search on the second floor of the prison. The two had searched five of the cells thoroughly but not a trace of anything had been found. Still they had to continue the search though not of them clearly wanted to.

Malik and Jou were outside while the prisoners were at lunch. Malik had searched through the sheds and around the flower beds. Jou looked at the far side where the prisoners normally stood about. Nothing was yet found though.

Yugi and Ryou made their way to the prison gardens to the two boys who appeared to still be looking for any trace of the hooch. "Malik, Jou come on, Daniel wants to see us." Yugi shouted to the two.

"Why does gov want to see us?"

"Don't know, lets go and find out ok Jou."

………………………………....................

"What did you want to see us for governor?"

"Earlier today, I said I needed to find officers for the new four. I am giving you four the jobs. They are in their cell at the moment, unpacking their things. Go see them. And Jounouchi, one of your prisoners Raven wishes to see you later on. I said I would pass on the message."

"Ok governor, I will see her after I have met the new four, but who are each of us having?"

"Ah, well, Ryou, there is a white haired one among the bunch who looks a little like yourself, his name is Bakura, that will be yours. Malik, There is another who looks rather like yourself but more eviler, his name is Marik. Jounouchi, there is a brown haired one named Seto. And Yugi, The one that looks like you is called Yami, that will be yours. Now I have work to do, please leave. After you have seen your new prisoners, go back to your usual duties."

The governor then left followed by the four boys, who headed down to the cell where the prisoners where.

………………………………...............

"What do you think they are like then yugi?"

"Don't know Ryou, I hope they are not lunatics like Alex…"

"Or twitch uncontrollably like Jade…" Added Malik

"Or poke you every second li…

"We get the picture Jou, lets just find out yeah."

The four reached the cell, the last one on the bottom floor.

………………………………................

"Yami, someone's there." Bakura said.

"Yeah, so what, who would really want to talk to us, we only know Honda, Mai and Oto…"

Yami was cut short of his sentence when the door flung open revealing the four officers.

'That's that person I saw from earlier on' seto thought upon seeing Jou.

"Err.. Ok hi new prisoner people, which one of you is Seto?" Jou asked, he hated introductions to new prisoners, he always seemed to get lost for words.

"I'm Seto, why, who wants to know? A mutt?"

"What? I'm no Mutt. Names Jounouchi, I'm gonna be your personal officer."

"What ever."

"Ok then, I take it you are Bakura." Ryou politely said whilst eyeing Bakura, Daniel was right, the two did look nearly identical.

"Yeah I'm Bakura, take it you are my person whatever. Who are you?"

"Ryou."

"You must be Marik and Yami then. I'm Malik and I will be your personal officer, this is Yugi and he will be Yami's personal officer." Malik said giving himself and Yugi a proper introduction.

"What do you do then being our personal officers?" Marik asked, staring at his officer look-a-like.

"Well, if you have any problems or anything, we take you into one of our offices and talk you through it." Malik replied, trying to be polite.

"Well, in that case I have a problem officer." Marik said knowing exactly what was bothering him. Marik had seen the boy Malik earlier on in the day and immediately liked him. It was, as people say love at first sight.

"Well Marik what's the problem?"

"I can't say, can we talk in, as you said, your office."

" Sure if you follow me."

Malik then took Marik out the cell and led him down the corridor. Leaving the other six in the cell.

"I know exactly what Marik wanted, and I think we all know we do two." Bakura whispered to Yami. Yami just nodded in reply and kept his gaze on the tri-haired boy Yugi.

"There's no need to whisper in front of us, Anything you tell us keeps to us, and us only." Yugi said upon noticing the prisoners whispering.

"Ok then can we talk somewhere else, err… what's your name… Ryou, that's it. Can we talk somewhere else."

"Um, sure, I'll take you to my office." Ryou replied and walked out with Bakura behind.

"And Yugi can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come on."

That left Seto and Jounouchi in the cell, to talk things over like the rest where doing. Seto just stared at Jou, and Jou at Seto, none of them breaking their eye contact…

……………………………….............................

Lisa: Well there's chappy 2, please say its ok, I can probably update tomorrow or maybe Tuesday if not tomorrow, hope you all likes.

Marik: Tell me what will happen with me and Malik in the next chappy.

Lisa: No!!! I can't tell it will spoil what I have planned.

Malik: Is it evil?

Lisa: fluffy.

Malik and Marik: Cool. That's all we need to know

Lisa: I would of continues writing but England v France has come on I'll update soon, other then that please review, and tell me if you want me to include Anzu bashing (DIE ANZU) or if u want anything to happen just say and I'll take your idea and put it in Cyaz

Marik: Please say in a review that you want something to happen between me and Malik, that would be nice. (Smirks)

Lisa: Keep talking like that and I'll break you two up.

Marik: I'm shutting up.

Lisa: Ok well bye, Chappy 3 will include fluff!!! I luv fluff!!!


	3. Returned Feelings

A/N: Hello, I'm back with a whole new chappy! This one is the start of the fluffy chapters.

Malik: Finally.

Marik: This should be good. Lemon as well?

Lisa: No! No lemon!!!

Marik: Evil authoress.

Lisa: No I'm not, anyway Malik might not like lemon in it. Right Malik (Shoots Malik an evil glare.)

Malik: Err… Yeah, sure.

Marik: Don't take her side.

Malik: But if I don't then she will be evil in the fic.

Marik: good point

Lisa: anyway you two, you will be pleased to know this fic is mainly about you two, after all you are one of my favourite pairings.

Marik: cool, well I'm sorry I called you evil. If I say sorry a million times will you put lemon in it?

Lisa: NO!!!!!!!!!!! people might not want to read lemon. If you keep asking me things in a chappy later on I will split you both up.

Malik: No don't do that! I've been good, you can't punish me as well.

Lisa: yeah your right Malik, I'll find another way

Malik: Thanks

Lisa: Ok enough talking, First. I don't own Yugioh, only my characters and the plot. Secondly, this fic contains yaoi, pairing you will already know. Thirdly, this chappy will be mainly fluffy . Fourthly On With The Fic!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Imprisonment

Chapter 3 - Returned Feelings.

------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Ryou caught up to Malik with their prisoners at the gates that lead out of the cell and into where their offices where.

Ryou's office came up first. He opened the door and told Bakura to wait inside while he talked to Malik and Yugi.

Malik's and Yugi's came up next, which where both located opposite each other. They too told Marik and Yami to wait inside.

"What is it Ryou?" Malik asked closing the office door.

"It's…"

"It's that Bakura isn't it?" Yugi said butting in.

"How did you… Yes it is, I don't know why but I feel for him in a way I never have anyone before."

"Hey, your not the only one. I kinda, well, you know." Malik said, a blush creeping over his face.

"Yugi, what about you." Ryou asked, Yugi just nodded in reply. 'I wonder how Jou feels' Ryou thought, but cast it aside when his mind went back to his white haired look-a-like.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Malik asked, breaking the silence.

"We just have to get on with our jobs, cast our thoughts aside. Remember there is no way they would ever return our feelings. Lets just get on with it ok." Yugi replied, reminding them that they where officers.

The three of them then left to talk with the prisoners who they now had feelings for.

-------------------------------------------------

Malik entered his office room, closing the door behind him.

"What kept you?" Marik asked, sitting in Malik's chair, with his feet resting on top of the desk.

"It's none of your business, I can take as long as I like. We were discussing… work." Malik said, he felt his cheeks burning red. He hoped Marik hadn't noticed his faint blush.

Marik however did notice but thought nothing of it. He only thought he may have been talking about something embarrassing. Malik now continued talking "Why did you want to see me anyway?"

"I have a very big problem!"

Malik was going to answer but then he noticed Marik was still sat in his chair. Not really caring he grabbed a different chair and sat at the other side of the desk. "What the problem?" He replied finally saying something. His blush had now died down, and was now it's normal tanned colour.

"I think, no, not think, I know. I have grown to like someone a lot in here and I hardly know them."

Malik sighed sadly, he wished that Marik wasn't in love with anyone. He regained his senses and replied "That's great, I guess. Who is this person, I will tell you everything that I know about them. Is it one of the prisoners you have just met?"

Marik shook his head.

"An officer?" Malik asked, Marik nodded this time. This caught Malik's interest. Whoever he liked, he would see that they would never like him, or he would stop him from liking them. "Well Marik, who is she?"

"It's… well it's… Its not a she."

"A he? Then who is it, I will tell you what I know about them. Do you think that I know him?"

"Yeah. I think you know him, well I'm sure you know him quite a lot."

"I do? What makes you think I know him a lot? It is Ryou, Yugi, Jounouchi?"

"No, none of them. Although, Bakura likes Ryou, and Yami likes Yugi, and I think that Seto likes Jounouchi, he has never taken his eyes off of him since he got here."

"Whoa! Really. That's weird because when we was talking out there Yugi and Ryou admitted that they liked their look-a-likes."

"Cool, so them two are in for a chance. What about Seto?"

"No, wait, back onto the old subject. So who do you like in here, who I know."

"I like… I really like…" Marik then hesitated to say Malik's name and thought of the best way to say it.

"Stop hesitating and say it! I can probably get you together with this person." Even though Malik new that he would stop Marik getting together with whoever it was.

"Ok then. I like… Aw I'll just tell you. It's you." Marik finally said, breaking his eye contact with Malik, and looking down.

-----------------------------------------

In Yugi's office, Yami had just been through the same sequence of telling Yugi how he felt.

"Yami, I think I like you too. And…"

Yugi was cut off from his sentence by Yami pressing his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi was a bit took back but returned the kiss passionately.

Yami smirked inwardly.

The two broke apart panting for air. Yami just smiled and looked Yugi in the eyes. Yami stood from his current sitting position pulling Yugi up with him.

Yami slid a hand up Yugi's shirt caressing his bare back. Yugi shivered at one of his sensitive spots and let out a moan. Yami moved his hand from the others shirt and pinned him up against one of the walls and planted him kisses, on his neck, face and finally his lips.

--------------------------------------------

Malik stood there silent. 'Me. He likes. Me. He likes.' That thought just kept running through his head.

Marik hated the silence that was now in the room. All that was heard was the air that was blown through the fan that rested on a table in a corner of the room.

"I'm glad you told me that Marik." Malik said finally breaking the silence.

"Your, not upset because of that?"

"No, truth is that I also like you." Malik said standing up from his chair. "A lot." He added

Marik jumped up from his current position, and pounced on top of Malik.

Malik was taken off balance, and fell back into his chair, with Marik on top of him.

The two just stared at each other for a minuet. Marik then closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips against Malik's. His tongue swept lightly across Malik's bottom lip asking for entrance. Malik opened his mouth slightly giving him entrance. Marik was pleased and inserted his tongue into the others mouth exploring inside. Malik tried to suppress a moan from escaping, in the end he gave up.

They finally parted for air both panting.

"Thank you Marik." Malik said pushing Marik off of him.

Marik let out a sad sigh. "For what."

"Telling me the truth."

"No problem. Now, if only we wasn't in this god dam place and in say your room." Marik said smirking.

Malik just giggled. "Well how about you ask the governor for you own room. The single rooms are on the third floor and have eight spare."

"I just might do that. But you must prom…"

"Yeah, I know what your going to say. I will come see you in my free time, all the time."

"When shall I go?"

"I'll make you an arrangement to see him, I'll come find you and tell you ok."

"Um sure, guess I have to go."

"Yeah. The quicker you get to see the gov, the quicker you get your own cell, the quicker I get my work done, the quicker I can see you again."

"Ok then koi." Marik then left the office room with Malik behind him. They where met in the corridor bye Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura.

Bakura's shirt was ruffled and he was stood close to Ryou. Ryou had a faint blush on his face, it was obvious something had happened between the two.

Yami was stood behind Yugi with his arms around him and his chin was resting atop of Yugi's head.

Marik saw how the others was acting and just smirked "Hey Malik, did the same happen to you as it did with me and Ryou?"

Malik just nodded, he knew what Yugi was talking about.

"Malik me and Yugi are going to governor to see if…"

"Let me guess, to get them on an appointment to see him and get their own cell."

"Yeah, Hey Bakura, why don't the three of you see him together."

"What about Set…"

"He and Jou will probably be together knowing Jou."

Bakura just shrugged and followed Ryou to the cells.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: Well that's chappy 3 for ya all, hope you enjoy it…

Marik: I know I sure did

Malik: (Blushes) Me too

Lisa: See I told you both I would do this about you two mainly

Marik: I'm glad you did

Hano: Hey Lisa why wasn't we included in this one, I am you own character

Lisa: Yeah I know…

Hano: and I'm in most of your fics

Lisa: Yeah but I haven't posted my fics I wrote at school on here.

Jera: Well you should!

Lisa: Why?

Marik: One good reason, The Maze one includes me and Malik, you know the fountain bit.

Lisa: How did you know about that?

Jera: That would be my bad sorry.

Lisa: Anyway My sis said they suck, so I was originally taking her word, until I designed this fic and posted it on here and people actually read it and liked it. I felt really good at some of the first reviews I got.

Malik: What did your sister say about that?

Lisa: She said it was beginners luck, and people are only reviewing because they feel sorry for me, seen as though it was my first fic posted on here. My sis is just a big fat loser!!! Anyway hope you all like.

Bakura: I didn't, you included Marik and Yami's bit but none of me and my koi!!

Lisa: I know but I'm going to make up for it in later chapters.

Marik: I didn't see anything wrong with it.

Lisa: sorry all you Ryou/Bakura fans but I've got a good thing in mind for them later

Bakura: What abo…

Lisa: Seto and Jou's bit will appear in the next bit, although I might not do a lot between them two, I'm not sure yet ok.

Oh and please review and tell me a good way how I can kill Anzu (cackles)

Bye, hopes you all liked it, I will probably be updating again tomorrow.


	4. assaults

Lisa: Hey I'm back again with my next chapter.

Malik: How come you updated late?

Lisa: Because I have. Well I had to revise for my exams, its exam week for the next two weeks. There only mocks like but oh well

Malik: Ok that explains it.

Lisa: Well how come I always talk to you in the author notes??

Malik: Because I'm cute. (Smiles)

Lisa: (mutters) Yami's cuter. (Thinks: Wow Yami)

Malik: What was that?

Lisa: Nothing. (blushes)

Malik: Yes it was something, it was about Yami, I heard his name!

Lisa: No. (blush deepens)

Malik: Then why are you blushing?

Lisa: I'm not. (Goes redder)

Malik: I'll go get Yami, you can tell him what you mean, and tell him why you were blushing when I asked what you said. Bye. (Runs off)

Lisa NOOO Malik…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ok, or any of the characters, I only own my own characters, and the plot.

-----------------------------------------

Imprisonment

Chapter 4- assaults

------------------------------------------

Marik, Bakura, Yami and Seto had now been in the prison for three days. Two day before they had been denied their own cell, bye the governor Daniel.

The four of them had not seen much of their officers for a few days now. They started to wonder why they was avoiding them.

"This sucks!" Bakura shouted looking up at the ceiling from his bed.

"Yeah I know. Seto got any plans yet for escaping?" Yami asked

"No sorry, so far the gate locks look like they can't be picked. The garden could hold a route out for us, but we'll have to see."

"Seto, how long is this going to take!"

"Marik, be patient, remember it took us two months to get out of the last one!"

"Well, I suppose this dump does hold some good thing." Bakura pointed out

"Well Bakura, if we manage to get out then maybe…"

The door then swung open revealing Hano and Jera "Come on, breakfast" The blue haired girl known as Jera said.

"Well, wonder if we will see you know who today." Marik said, a grin playing on his face.

------------------------------------------------

In the dinner hall the only two present was Scar and Panther.

The four along with Otogi, Honda and Mai walked through the gates to have their breakfast, only to be met by the two officers Scar and Panther.

"You three, go to breakfast we need a word with these… four." Panther said whilst the other snickered.

"No us lot are…"

"Honda, leave it we'll go." Bakura said calmly, nodding to the rest.

The four was led down a corridor that led off the kitchen. The two officers seemed to be muttering to each other

"We go no further." Bakura said stopping walking and leaning against a wall. The others followed Bakura's example and they too stopped.

"Ok then we… talk here." Scar hissed, taking a step forward.

"First of all what's this all about?" Marik asked, a bit of fright in his voice at first, but that soon smoothed out.

"We just want to get to know you all. We get to know every one in here." Panther said, stepping forward to join Scar.

"Well, hi I'm Marik." Marik said sticking out his hand. The others looked on, to them they thought Marik had lost it, did he forget what Honda said about them been dangerous.

Scar again snickered. He too stuck out his hand to take Marik's. "In here, you are probably well aware by now that I am known as Scar, and this one is known as Panther." Scar then took Marik's hand with a tight squeeze.

"You…Can…Let…Go noOW!" Marik gasped out. Scar just squeezed his hand harder.

"Hey let go of him!" Bakura shouted running up to throw a punch. He was tossed aside rather heavily by Panther. Bakura was slammed against a wall.

"Let go of me!" Marik shouted again.

Seto and Yami both ran forward to try and get Marik free of the deathly grip.

They too where thrown aside. Seto landing on top of Bakura and Yami was thrown to the opposite wall.

Panther walked up to Bakura and Seto. He kicked Seto's side, making him shout out in pain, he then got picked up by the collar and thrown aside. Seto now just laid there beside Yami.

"SETO!!!" Marik shouted through his pain.

"Shut it runt!" Scar hissed turning Marik into himself. He put Marik's arm behind his back with his own arm around his neck in a choke lock around the neck.

Bakura received the same type of assault only more harder because of his fighting back.

Scar then threw Marik aside, landing on top of Yami.

After Panther's punishment to Yami he and Scar turned to Marik who sat beside Bakura.

"Now you runt!" Scar said punching Marik's mouth, making him fall to his back, his mouth now bleeding. He then planted a kick in his side.

The four of them now all sat together. Not recovered from the attacks. "So you want more?" Panther asked. Yami, Marik, Seto and Bakura didn't even know why they were been attacked by the officers.

"Leave them alone!" A voice called from behind.

This grabbed all their attention.

It was Malik, Yugi, Ryou and Jou. Ryou was the one who shouted.

"So the back up gang is here ay." Scar said walking from the prisoners.

"Scar leave it, lets go. Leave these to clean up this mess."

The two then left.

When they were out of sight, the four officers ran up to the prisoners.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked the bunch

"Yes…F…Fine, ho…how did you k…know we were he…her…here?" Marik stuttered through his pain.

"Otogi, Honda and Mai came to us to tell us we should look out for any trouble." Ryou replied putting his hand on Bakura's head.

"Let's get you lot to the hospital wing." Yugi said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: Well there's that chappy. The next one will be on the hospital wing… and lets just say…

Hano: Its fluffy isn't it.

Lisa: How did you know?

Hano: (Holds up paper) This. Well here comes Malik, I better go (Runs away)

Lisa: Strange girl.

Malik: Hi Lisa, I got Yami.

Yami: What did you want.

Lisa (shoots death glare at Malik) I didn't

Malik: Before when I said she talks to me because im cute she muttered something under her breath about you, I only got the first word which was Yami's.

Yami: What did you say about me? Was it nice?

Lisa: (Slight blush) It was good, right Yugi

Yugi: Yeah Lisa, I agree, I fully agree

Lisa: Anyway, bye

Yugi: Please review her Thank you

Everyone: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
